The present invention relates to a novel and useful design for a carrying case for tied fishing hooks and leaders. It will keep the hooks and leaders from being tangled with other fishing tackle in a fisherman's fishing box or while being carried in clothing pockets, back packs, or any other place a hook may be snagged. It is designed like a book so that when closed the hooks and lines are protected from damage. The box will float if dropped in water thus providing a safeguard against loss under water. The present invention is the only invention that allows fishing hooks and leaders to be stored safely from damage.
It is the only hook and leader storage box for fishermen that allows fishing leaders of any length to be stored. It is the only hook and leader storage for fishermen that closes like a book to protect hooks and leaders. It is the only hook and leader storage box for fishermen that will float in water. It is also the only hook and leader storage box for fishermen to use replaceable elastic loops to secure hooks and leaders in place, and is the only hook and leader storage box for fishermen designed to be carried in clothing pockets.
The current state of the art doesn't show a hook and leader storage box for fishermen designed to avoid snagging other articles such as lures, jigs, etc.
No prior art exist that shows these functions. No prior art reference describes or suggests the structure which would perform these functions.